Busy Bees
by LegalWrights
Summary: An AU story about Blake as she begins her life as a Literary Arts major at Beacon University with her roommate, Ruby Rose. Yang works as a mechanic and is called in to fix up Blake's melon of a car.
1. Driving a Lemon?

Blake tried starting her car for what had to be the eighth time that morning. It just wouldn't go. It'd make some kind of…sound, and it'd just crap out on her! She groaned and leaned against the door, head on the window. "What on Earth am I gonna do with you?" She asked, almost muttering the words. The Faunus hadn't spent more than a month at this university, she was only 19 after all, majoring in Literary Arts, and now the melon of a Toyota she'd brought up to campus was a complete crapshoot.

She forced herself out of the car and slammed the door behind her, causing the mirror to fall off, which in turn caused her to facepalm. She slowly walked into the apartment she was sharing with her much younger roommate, Ruby Rose. Apparently Ruby had been smart enough to skip a few grades back in school, joining the university at the measly age of 17, and true to her generation she was majoring in graphics and webpage design. How lucky can you get, really? She flopped herself into a chair by her desk, opening her computer to send an email to her professors, begging for whatever information she would be missing at the lectures today.

That's when Ruby walked out the door in pajama bottoms and a tank top, hair a complete mess. Ruby wasn't much of an early bird, so she took all night classes, while Blake on the other hand just took what revolved around her schedule best. "Hi Ruby." She grunted, clicking away at her computer. She may as well take this time to work on her midterm report, right? Ruby yawned and largely ignored Blake as she shuffled over to get some coffee. Blake would give it about three more seconds before…

"OH MY GOD! BLAKE!" Yup, there it is. "You're late! Doctor Oobleck is going to be so…umm…" Blake turned and raised an eyebrow. "OK, so Oobleck doesn't really get mad but…why are you late?" It was a fair question; Blake was always perfectly punctual. She never missed a day of work, never missed a lecture, never missed an assignment. It was one of those things she prided herself on immensely. She sighed and turned away from her computer for a moment.

"My car is completely dead; it won't start at all." She pointed out the window of the apartment to the car in the driveway. It was black, a bit of rust here and there, but otherwise perfectly reliable. Usually. "I shoulda seen this coming." She muttered, turning to work on her essay again. But Ruby would never let her off that easy. What kind of friend would she be then?

"You could have just borrowed my scooter!" Ruby, unlike Blake, had never taken her driving test. Driving made the hyperactive little teen nervous. She just didn't like the idea of being able to crash and die at any moment, so she used a little motorized scooter to get to and from her classes. Blake just shook her head though, clearly she'd thought this through.

"I would have, but you need it today to run your errands. Missing one lecture won't kill me, until the car is fixed I'll just have to wake up earlier and walk to campus." She didn't even want to consider how much the car would cost to fix, or how long it would take. This whole ordeal was a total nightmare. Ruby plopped herself down in her own desk chair and wheeled it over to sit next to Blake. "Well, how are you planning on getting it fixed?" She asked, swinging her legs cutely.

That wasn't something Blake was willing to think about right now. She didn't have any parents she could go back to right now for money, definitely none she would be willing to speak to anyway. Her ex used to be good with cars, but there wasn't any chance in hell of her talking to him again. Not a prayer in hell. "I…I dunno." She grumbled awkwardly, opening a tab of her internet browser. Quickly clicking past all of her smutty fanfiction bookmarks (which were oh so cleverly disguised as research paper topics) she opened a link to a mechanic shop. She'd been planning to get that hunk of junk fixed for quite a while.

Ruby wrinkled her nose. "Ewwwwww, Melody Motors?" Blake blinked and looked up at her. There weren't many car places nearby, so Melody seemed to have a monopoly on the market. She was about to ask what Ruby would suggest when she quickly snagged the laptop off of Blake's table. She gasped and tried to snatch it back, worried that Ruby might see some of her fanfics that were works in progress, but Ruby had her own plans.

She placed it back on the table, crossing her arms with a rather proud look on her face. On the screen was a very attractive blonde girl and a taller blonde man, likely her father from the look of it. They were actually very similar looking, so maybe brother? Who knows, he looks young enough. "Trust me, you're gonna wanna talk to these guys!" She said, nodding to herself.

Blake just tilted her head. "Who are they?" She asked, trying to find an info page. However, the page wasn't very easy to navigate. Like, at all. If Blake didn't know any better, she'd say that the page had been created by someone who had absolutely no coding experience whatsoever. Ruby sighed, and pointed to the two in the picture.

"This is Yang Xiao Long, she's my step sister, and that's my step dad." Blake raised an eyebrow. So Ruby was trying to talk up her family to Blake? "Do they do good work?" Was all Blake could manage to ask. Ruby nodded, pointing out toward her scooter parked on the side of the road.

"Oh you know it! Yang made my scooter for me, and she even built her own motorcycle! She's the best grease monkey a little sister could ask for, and I could get you a HUGE discount!" One more look at the absurd prices on Melody Motors was more than enough to sell Blake on that one. She slowly sighed and nodded.

"Tell her to come around later today, I have to get ready for my next class." She quickly closed the laptop and began to pack up. If she hurried, she'd at least make it in time for Professor Goodwitch's lecture. Or at the very least, the end of it. She finished packing up and started to make her way out the door, with Ruby waving at her with a freshly made cup of coffee for herself. "Have fun bookworm." She snorted.


	2. King of the Jungle

Blake was panting when she made it back to her apartment later that day. She wasn't in the worst shape ever, but she was a book worm, so she wasn't particularly athletic. Blake had made an effort to get back before nightfall, and luckily she'd made it. The town can get dangerous after dark, especially on the cheap end of town. She stopped by her car, hearing strange sounds coming from it. "What the hell…?" She muttered, walking around to the front.

She found a pair of legs poking out from under it and she realized she'd totally forgotten about Yang coming by to take a look at the vehicle. "Umm…hi." She said awkwardly, and a loud 'CLANG' was heard, followed by a squeak of pain. Blake jumped and went wide eyed. "A-Are you okay?"

The legs shifted and out crawled a gorgeous blonde, perfectly proportioned in just about every way…and clutching a spot on her head. "Yeah…I'm fine." She said, groaning and looking into Blake's amber eyes with her own lilac. "Just don't walk up and scare me like that while I'm working. Cars can be dangerous, kid." Blake sighed and tried to pull Yang's hand away.

"C'mon, let me see. You definitely don't look okay." Truth was, Blake was a Faunus. As such, she had much better senses than most people, and she could clearly smell blood. She stood on her toes to get a look at the bump on her head, and sure enough there was a decent amount of blood flowing. "Oh Christ, you've cut yourself."

Yang rolled her eyes and tried to re-cover the wound. "Yeah, well, it's your stupid car and you scared me, so it's totally not my fault." While her words were a bit rude, she gave Blake a cocky smile, almost like she was challenging her to fight back. Blake sighed and started dragging her toward the door to the apartment.

"Alright, c'mon Tiger, we're getting you an ice pack and…I dunno, a bandaid? What do you put on foreheads?" Blake was a bit lost on that front. She wasn't much for medicine, and she hoped Ruby had some idea. Yang clearly found it all rather funny though as she followed, not bothering to pull her arm out of Blake's grasp.

"Hmmmmm, Tiger? I've always fancied myself as much more of a lion. King of the jungle and all that? I have quite the mane, in case you haven't noticed." She gave her beautiful long hair a flip and winced as it got caught in her little head wound. She winced in pain and pushed it back away from it. Blake laughed.

"I can't think of any idiot who would make a dolt like you the king of anything." Blake said, rolling her eyes and opening the door of the apartment. Ruby was nowhere to be found, causing Blake to groan in irritation. The one time she needed another opinion on things.

Yang rolled her eyes and pulled her hand free, walking to the freezer and grabbing an ice pack. "Okay, you need to chill little miss gothic night. You look so worked up right now." She rolled her eyes and sighed as she placed the icepack on her forehead. "Ohhhhhhh fuck that's amazing…"

Blake balled up her fists at the gothic comment, it was a touchy subject for the Faunus. "Because you're bleeding from the head! That's usually considered to be really bad!" Yang just waved it off, making it very clear that this was a common occurrence. "Fine…what do you propose I do then?!"

Yang smirked and sat back on the couch. "Uhhhh well for starters, you could sit down. Then you could have a talk with me and we could get to know each other." She gave Blake a wink that drew a deep blush from her. "I mean, come on, you know you want to. This is literally the build up to my favorite porn movie."

"…Honestly it sounds like one of my fanfics too…" She mumbled quietly, sitting down. Yang raised an eyebrow and she sat up straight, tapping her fingers on her lap. "So…you're Yang, right? I'm Blake, I'm Ruby's roommate." The flirty blonde nodded, clicking her tongue.

"And I'm her big sister, nice to meet you, Blake." She said, licking her lips. "Very nice to meet you." Once again this flustered Blake immensely, and Yang smirked. She was finding way too much joy in what she was doing. "So what's your major?"

The two talked like that for hours on end. Every now and again Blake's ears would twitch toward the direction of a sound under her bow, and that only intrigued Yang even more. As they got to know each other, Blake got to learn about Yang as a person. How much she loved working with machines and cars, her complete hatred for the school system, which explained why she wasn't going to college with the others. The two were interrupted when the door opened, causing Blake to jump a bit in surprise.

"Oh, hey Rubes!" Yang chuckled with a wave, and Ruby stumbled into her room, mumbling something about History classes and how sleepy they made her. Blake sighed and facepalmed subtly. That could not have ended any more anticlimactically.


	3. Kitty Cat

Blake groaned and closed her laptop. "For the last time Velvet, I don't want to go." She was in her Biology 220 class with her friends, Velvet and Sun. They were two years older than her at 21, and they'd been spending the last month and a half trying to convince her to go to Junior's with them, a bar back in the middle of town. Sun was still undecided in his major, Velvet was majoring in photography and journalism.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Sun said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get you out of the house, get you to meet someone, it'll be great." Velvet nodded in agreement, packing up her own laptop and camera. "Besides, it's always good to have a designated driver, right? You don't want that on your head, do you?" Blake sighed and facepalmed.

Fact of it was, up until about a week ago, Velvet hadn't been 21. She'd been dragged to the bar as a designated driver for Coco, Sun and Neptune. Someone had to drive after all, and now Velvet wanted to get drunk for a change. Blake couldn't really blame her, even if she herself didn't quite understand the allure of alcohol. With senses like hers, the stuff was disgusting. It smelled like poison and chemicals, generally not something one should put in their body. And yet it was almost like some sort of ritual that the students of Beacon University would go and down as much of it as they physically can. It just seemed so idiotic.

"C'mon, please Blake? It'd be great to have you along!" Blake looked down at the slightly shorter rabbit girl. With her ears, she towered over Blake. Without them though, she was just a tiny bit shorter. "Besides, you've still never met Coco! She's so much fun, and she's so nice to me, you'd just love her!"

That was another thing. The way Velvet would always talk about this Coco girl. Apparently she was an accounting major who was just working on the degree in her off time while she waited to take over her father's company, and apparently Velvet just loved her. Cool, collected, independent, the Australian bunny made her seem like the positively perfect human being. "I'll think about it." She said finally, standing up and putting her bag on over her shoulder.

She walked out of the room with her friends. She knew Sun had another class to get to after this one…if the professor actually showed up. Truth be told Professor Branwen never bothered to show up to his classes, usually just cancelling them for one reason or another. Honestly she wasn't sure he even existed at this stage. She may as well bring it up to him, at least. She poked the monkey Faunus, who was using his tail to work his phone. "Sup?" He asked, looking up. Blake recognized the page for the school email on his little screen.

"You have Branwen's class today or no?" She asked, trying to check over his shoulder. Sun had lied about it once or twice and skipped out, at least until Blake found out from Scarlet, his roommate. She was making quite sure that he didn't skip out like that again. Fortunately, he held up his phone to show a 5-word email from Professor Branwen. 'Class is cancelled. Go home.' Wow, what a well-educated man. Truly he must be so very dedicated to his craft.

Velvet seemed to get the same idea, stopping to snap a picture of a bird in a nearby tree. More than likely it was for one of her weird nature photography classes. Nothing Blake was interested in or would ever be interested in, honestly. "Does that guy ever have class? Or is he just planning on giving you all A's for no reason?" She asked as she caught back up. Sun just snorted in response.

"God I hope so. I've never been good at Engineering classes, so it's just a schedule filler. If he drops an A on me for cancelling so many times, I'll go become a priest. Because that shit would be an act of God." Blake couldn't help laughing, Velvet just rolled her eyes. "But real talk? I doubt it. We won't be that lucky." He groaned, pressing the button to try and get the traffic lights to change. "Best case scenario he bumps us up a grade on the Final, and that'll make up about 60% of our grade. Bet on it."

Blake shrugged and followed the other two Faunus until Velvet eventually turned toward her dorm, leaving Blake and Sun to keep walking. "So you decide yet or what?" He said suddenly, flipping around to walk backward, using his tail to make sure he didn't run into anything. Blake just sighed and rolled her eyes. Sun was a total frat boy, always had been, and he just wanted to try and get everyone to have fun. Blake was no different, even if it wasn't her style.

"Tell you what." She said, holding her books tighter to her chest. "My car is getting fixed up by Ruby's sister." Sun cut her off and whistled.

"Oh, so you've got Yang working on it. It'll be done in the next, like, day and a half. Bet." He chuckled. "Not that anyone would complain if she had to keep coming around to fix their wheels…"

Blake blushed. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, if my car is fixed tonight I'll come to the bar. Alright?" She would be allowed in, it still had a restaurant technically, but she wouldn't be able to drink at all. This seemed good enough for Sun though as he turned toward his own dorm, giving her a thumbs up.

"Sweet, see you tonight then, Kitty Cat." Blake rolled her eyes. She hated being called Kitty Cat, but Sun tended to insist upon. "Whatever, Curious George." She muttered, starting to walk home. It wasn't the most creative retort that she could think of, especially with how advanced her creative classes actually were, but she wasn't going for rudeness.

Now all she had to do was hope Yang was done with her car.


	4. Rum-Soaked Rabbits

Yang was already gone by the time Blake had finally made it back home. Apparently she wasn't interested in the bill, considering Ruby was her little sister. It just wasn't in her moral code to charge them for something as trivial as fixing a stupid starter and swapping a part out. Wait, trivial?

Blake wasn't entirely sure she'd heard Ruby right and asked her to repeat that. She looked up from her bowl of canned soup she'd made, her mouth still full. "I shd she wsnt intrstd n mny…" Blake just gave her a rather annoyed look, sighing. "Ruby, swallow the soup first." She said flatly, frankly surprised she still had to remind the girl of something like that. Granted she was two years younger, but Ruby was incredibly childish, to the point that Blake wasn't entirely certain how the little cinnamon bun would deal with the real world and a real job. Especially in the engineering business.

Ruby nodded and swallowed. "Sorry. Yeah, she's just not too big into charging her family and friends for stuff she thinks is easy to fix. Your car was just a little more time consuming, it wasn't hard." She ate another big spoon full of soup and Blake scratched her head, sitting back a bit. Most places would charge you a couple grand for something that major. Not only was Yang not interested in charging, but she'd fixed it that quickly? That's just…bizarre.

"That's...okay, I guess." She said, getting up with a shrug and grabbing a bowl for herself. She sat back down across from Ruby to talk like usual. As always, Ruby asked if she had any plans that night. "For once? Yeah, actually." She said, stirring her bowl of soup. Ruby practically choked on hers and stood up with a gasp.

"You're GOING somewhere?! What?!" Blake raised an eyebrow and blushed. Was it really that unbelievable she'd go out for a change? "Explain. Now. I have to know everything." Blake was about to object, but Ruby's silver eyes stared back at her, piercing her very soul. She had a serious stare on her.

"I uh…well, Velvet and Sun invited me to the bar, and I promised to go if my car was fixed. I…wasn't actually expecting it to be done. At all." Ruby snorted and crossed her arms.

"How would you not expect that? Yang is the best mechanic to ever mechanic. She's amazing." She said with a nod to herself. Blake smirked and rustled her hair a bit.

"Well, now I know that. And I know not to base a promise on her repairs anymore." She said with a smirk. Ruby just stood up and grabbed her, pulling her toward the front door. "Ruby! What are you doing?!" She squeaked, surprised the shorter redhead was so strong.

"You made a promise to go somewhere Blake! I'm making sure you go there!" She pushed Blake out the door and slammed it in her face. Blake tried the knob and realized she'd locked the door. She banged on it roughly. "Ruby, let me back in." She groaned. No answer. "…Ruby?" Nothing.

"…Can uh…Can I at least get my bag? And my laptop? I can't really drink or anything…"

Blake got to the bar a bit after the others, as evidenced by Sun's motorcycle out front and Coco's Porsche right behind it. How did she know it was Coco's? Well, the license plate clearly read 'C0C0' on it. So that's one clue. "She knows how to pick her cars, I guess." She said with a sigh, looking at her own pile of crap next to it. "Way to make me feel self-conscious."

She walked in only to be embraced by what was already a very clearly drunken bunny-girl. "Blaaaaaaake!"

"Oof! …Hi Velvet." She grunted, supporting most of her weight. She turned to Sun, who was sat at the bar with a shot glass in hand. "She uh…she okay?" She asked, helping Velvet back to her bar stool. Sun just laughed.

"Oh, yeah, she's fine. First time drinking, didn't expect her to be a total lightweight. Three mudslides and she's totally tanked, just like, on the spot." She raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder at Velvet who was laying on the bar. "I'll have you know…that…" She groaned, not even finishing her sentence.

To be fair, it made sense. Velvet was relatively small, and she was a Rabbit-Faunus. Not to be racist, but the Rabbit-Faunus aren't exactly known to be able to handle their drink. Not like a bull or monkey, at least. As for Blake, she'd steer clear like the rest of the cats. That stuff smelled horrid. Blake planted herself down next to Velvet and Sun, poking Velvet in the sides. "C'mon bun-bun, talk to me~ I came here for you~"

Velvet wasn't amused. "Up yours, Blake." She groaned, turning a rather interesting shade of green. "They tasted so good going down…" She whimpered, clutching her stomach. Blake scooted her stool just barely closer to Sun. A girl in a rather expensive looking jacket sat down next to Velvet, passing her another drink.

"Here. This will help you feel better." She sighed, and Velvet took it with a nod. "Thanks Coco…" She sighed, downing it rather quickly. Blake nodded to her. So this was Coco. She had expected someone a bit more…well…like that Schnee chick in her Economics class. But no, Coco was almost motherly as she rubbed Velvet's back. "Do you need anything else right now hon?" Velvet shook her head slowly and Coco chuckled, downing her next shot.

The next three hours went by, rather uneventful. But of course the others were staying, and thus so was Blake. Friday night means time to drink, right? She eventually found herself on her laptop, working on her biology paper in one window…and her fanfiction in another. That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Why hello there, little kitty cat."

She sniffed the air and was met with the unmistakable aroma of whiskey. Disgusting. When she turned her head to look over her shoulder, she found herself face to face with Cardin Winchester. She didn't know him well, but she knew he was friends with all the wrong people. Real scum of the Earth types. She narrowed her eyes, trying to make it clear that he wasn't welcome here. But, clearly an oblivious oaf, he sat himself down next to her. "Whatcha workin on here?"

He tried to turn the laptop so that he could read it, but Blake slammed it shut on his finger. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with." She hissed. The beefy jock gave a snort and laugh, dragging it out of her hands. "Oh come on, what could it possibly be?" And he flipped it back open, being prompted with a password. He narrowed his eyes and grunted. "Unlock it." He said, turning it back to Blake.

Blake snatched it off the table and tucked it under her arm. She didn't see the others nearby. Maybe they were in the bathroom or something? She started to make her way out the door, she'd just explain later. But as she stepped outside she felt a hand wrap around her shoulder, pushing her into the wall outside. She squeaked and was pinned by the jock, who replied with a smug grin, positively reeking of alcohol. "Let me go!" She screamed, trying to kick at him, but he was too close to her for her to do much of anything.

"Excuse me, you smug son of a bitch." Blake opened her eyes as she heard someone speak, and the presence in front of her disappeared. She looked up and saw a blonde, holding Cardin by the back of his shirt, starting to pummel him from behind. She was landing lefts and rights like it was nobody's business, and eventually the drunken brute fell to the ground, holding his jaw and the back of his head in pain.

Yang turned around, panting slightly. "Hey, you okay?" Blake nodded, forcing her nose not to curl at the smell of alcohol on her breath. It wasn't as bad as Cardin, or even Velvet and Sun for that matter. At least Yang drank responsibly. "I saw you inside and…well I saw him." She gestured toward Cardin. "Ex of yours or…?"

Blake let out a disgusted sound. "As if. He's literally here on a scholarship for football." She said, giving him a swift kick to the grunt, satisfied by the moan of pain it caused. "But uh…thanks for helping me." She felt a new arm drape over her shoulder and she almost jumped, only to realize it was Yang's. "It's cool. I was about ready to leave anyway." She started to walk Blake back to her car. "C'mon. I'm not even about to walk home, so you can call this payment for fixing the car."

Blake raised an eyebrow, but loaded her stuff into the trunk before climbing into the front seat. Yang quickly took a spot in the passenger seat, kicking back as far as it'd go. "What're you doing drinking anyway? Sun and Velvet are 21. You aren't." She said, looking around as she prepared to pull out of the parking lot. Yang chuckled softly, gesturing to her body.

"Please hon, when you look like this, no one asks how old you are. They instantly assume mid 20's." Blake shot a glance downward and sighed. She couldn't disagree.

((I feel like I may have rushed this chapter a bit. Be sure to let me know what you think. Hopefully chapter 5 will be on the way soon.))


	5. Repaying a Debt

Blake sighed as she followed Yang's directions to her and Ruby's childhood home on the outskirts of Vale. This drive would take at least 7 weeks, if Yang's instructions remained as consistent as they were...which wasn't consistent at all. "So I turn left here?" She asked suddenly, turning on her signal.

Yang's eyes shot open. "Uh no, next turn." Blake groaned audibly and turned the signal back off, stopping at the sign. "Oh I'm sorry, I'll let the big bad football player pin you down next time." Yang teased with a wink, and Blake blushed.

"Please don't." She muttered softly, turning. She thought she heard Yang mutter something in return, but she couldn't hear her very well over the car's engine. The two drove in silence for a while before Yang spoke again, adjusting her seating.

"So, she driving alright? I had to replace a couple parts, give her a new tranny, but other than that it's the same stuff." She wiped her nose and gave her a smile, which got one from Blake in return.

"Yeah, it's running nicely. Thanks for all the work on it." She made the left like she was supposed to. "And for not charging me. My wallet physically can't handle car repairs right now." She wasn't wrong at all. She must have had like...what...$80 in her account right now? Total?

Yang waved it off with a chuckle. "Consider driving me home as payment. I don't need a DUI or something." Blake nodded and turned on another signal, this time to turn right. Yang was quick to correct her though. "Not this turn. Next one." Blake sighed and turned it back off. She wished she had service out here to just turn on a GPS. At least that doesn't change instructions every twelve seconds.

A thought slowly crept into her head. "I thought that me driving you home was payment for the crap with Cardin earlier?" Yang blinked her eyes, a look on her face like the thought hadn't even crossed her mind. Then she looked a bit more devious.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess it is." She clicked her tongue and scratched her chin for a moment. "I'll come up with something else for the car thing then." She said with a chuckle, rubbing her hands together. For some reason, Blake felt rather threatened by that. Yang had a devious head on her shoulders.

"It's this one." She said suddenly, and Blake squeaked and slammed the brakes to make the right in time. "Good thing you managed to hit that. Otherwise you woulda had to go another couple miles before the next turn." What the hell kind of place did she live in?! "Oh hey, we're here by the way."

Blake slammed the brakes and slid off to the side of the road, a graceful stop all things considered. She shot Yang an annoyed look. She was even worse than Ruby. The blonde hopped out of the car and started walking toward the front door, only to stop when she realized Blake wasn't following. "You coming?"

Blake blinked. "Uh...no? Why would I? I'm just waiting to see that you make it inside fine..." Yang crossed her arms and walked back to the car, leaning in the window. "You know it's about 3 AM now, right? Just spent the night." Blake blinked and went pale. She checked her phone and...yep. 3:08 AM. Shit. Driving all the way back would mean it'd be...4? Maybe 5? Hell depending on how much she got lost, it could be dawn at that point. "Just spend the night with me, then drive me back to the bar tomorrow to get my bike."

Blake sighed, pushing her door open. She shivered as the chilly air hit her. She looked over the car at Yang's home. It wasn't anything grandiose, but it was definitely bigger than Blake's childhood home. Blew it out of the water, honestly. Rather than the crummy apartment buildings that Blake was used to, this was a medium sized home with a Victorian flair to it. She wasn't aware that they made homes like this still. Yang noticed her scanning the building and smiled. "My Mom was an architect, she set it up for us. Then the garage is around the back." She said, pointing to a dirt driveway with a rather distinct motorcycle track on it. Likely from Yang earlier that night.

Yang hopped up the three stairs in one swift movement and pushed the door open, leaving Blake in the dust. She squeaked and quickly followed her. "Dad! I've brought a friend! Whatever you do, don't shoot!" That got Blake's anxiety levels to rise. Shoot? Was Yang's family dangerous?! Had she walked into a death trap?!

A groan came from the room immediately to the left of the front door. A very tall man with curly blonde hair walked out, rubbing his eyes. They were the same color as Yang's. "...Yang I...what?" He grunted, barely awake. Evidently Yang's outburst had woken him. "W-We don't even have guns...I...why..."

Yang started to smirk and he leaned against the wall, finally noticing a pale Blake standing motionless next to her. Some people would think she might not even be breathing, with how still she was. Only the most astute of observers would be able to notice that...no, she wasn't breathing. She was so terrified she'd actually forgotten to breathe. "Fine just...keep it down, alright?" He turned back around and shuffled back to bed. Yang gave a little salute after him. "We'll try, Daddy."

Yang lead Blake up the stairs and to a door covered in yellow caution tape. Talk about stereotypical. "And this is my room!" Yang said in a strange mix between her usual bubbly exclamations and a hushed whisper to avoid waking her father. She pushed the door open to reveal a room with vibrant orange paint. Not Blake's first choice, if she were being honest. On one wall was a TV with several dozen game systems hooked up to it. Blake didn't even want to pretend she recognized most of them.

Next to Yang's little entertainment center was a closet, which was immediately followed by a rather large dresser. No bookshelf, as far as Blake could see. Also not her first choice. Instead the walls were littered with posters of bands that she didn't recognize. The Achieve Men? Who in the world were they? But there was a huge heart drawn around the one with curly hair and a beanie. Yang probably had a thing for him. Yang followed her gaze and blushed. "Oh. That's Ruby's. Don't question it."

At some point, Yang had taken off her jeans, causing Blake to blush. Was she just going to strip down or something?! She kicked them into the corner, which prompted Blake to look at the floor. It was littered with random stuff. Clothes, underwear, trash, everything. She was amazed there weren't ants everywhere.

Yang crawled into bed and held the sheets open. "C'mon, I promise not to spoon you~" Blake blushed. She had been planning on sleeping on the floor but...there was so much crap all over the place. She muttered and started to climb into the bed, but Yang stopped her. "You're gonna sleep in jeans? That's not very comfortable."

Blake gave her an irritated look, but quickly slipped the skinny jeans off her legs, climbing into bed and claiming the tiniest sliver of mattress, as far from the blonde as she could get. Yang just smiled, getting a quick look at that booty while she could. She closed her eyes and exhaled happily. All according to plan.


End file.
